Magnet
by KnightOfSix
Summary: Miku Hatsune's life takes some unexpected turns with the arrival of a new transfer student. Luka Mrgurine. Yuri, femslash, shojo-ai. Don't like DON'T READ. Rated M for possible future sexual content.
1. Of notes, and new girls

I do not nor shall I ever own Vocaloid. This story is for fun and entertainment, no profit is being made whatsoever. *Lawyer takes the gun away from my head*

* * *

_"Oh crap! Did he say that would be on the test? Dang it, why cant I focus?" _Miku Hatsune thought to herself as she scrambled to catch up on her history notes. It really was a pointless question; Hatsune knew why she couldn't concentrate. She just couldn't take her eyes off of the goddess before her.

Luka Megurine.

Luka had transferred to Miku's school about a month ago, and already she was the talk of the town. Luka was an excellent student, top of the class. She was the desire of every boy on campus, and the envy of every girl. She had lived in England when she was a child and could speak English fluently, though since moving back to Japan she had gained a thick Japanese accent.

Luka was tall, with long, silky pink hair that flowed past her waist. She had the softest sky blue eyes. No matter the situation she always managed to look serene, and relaxed; although her face always had a certain seriousness about it.

The bell rang loudly in Miku's ears; she was still missing a page or two of notes. "Oh, great", Hatsune sighed dejectedly. She packed up her things as the teacher cleared to board. She walked from the classroom with her head bowed, long green pigtails dragging on the floor, dejection in her emerald eyes. She was too busy banging her head against her locker to notice someone calling her name. She only turned around once she felt a firm tap on her shoulder. She didn't know whether to be elated, or wish she hadn't as the blood rushed to her face. An electrifying sensation ran down her spine then over her body. Luka.

"Um, hello Hatsune-san", she said politely.

It took Hatsune a moment snap out of her stupor, "Oh! Hello Megurine-san, and please call me Miku."

"Alright, if you call me Luka"

Miku nodded.

Luka smiled, "Anyway I noticed you'd dozed of in history," Miku's face turned ten shades darker than her normal complexion, "so I wanted to offer you my notes to copy, I've already studied the material so you can keep them as long as you want." Luka handed a sizeable pile of paper to Miku.

"Uh, really? Are you sure Luka?" Miku asked, not wanting to inconvenience her heart's desire.

Luka smiled and nodded, "Yeah, it's totally fine. I prefer to study from the textbook anyway. I appreciate your consideration though."

"Well if you insist. Thank you so much Luka!" Miku beamed.

"Don't mention it." Luka smiled.

Miku stood smiling for a few moments until her brain kicked in, "I'd better be off, my dad hates it when I'm late." She turned to bolt down the hall. "And thanks again!" She called over her shoulder.

"I said don't mention it!" Luka called after her. "I'll see you around." Luka called as she to turned to leave.

Miku practically glowed with happiness as she slid into the backseat of her father's car.

* * *

AN: HAHA I HAVE RETURNED! And I bring with me the awesomeness of the pink haired yuri! I don't get it every yuri couple I like has one pink haired girl in tit: Marisa/Tana, Miku/Luka,.... Anya/Nunally *hides*. Anyway my friend recently got me hooked on Vocaloid, and the first time I saw Magnet I thought Luka was cannonogicaly lesbian, but alas tis not to be. I'd like to thank, syllogysm on youtube whose AWESOME Magnet, PV inspired this story.


	2. Quiet and a butterfly

The weeks went by and life went on much the same way as it had before. Luka continued to be the idol of everyone's attentions and Miku stole glances at her when she thought she wasn't looking. Most of the time, Miku didn't even realize she was staring.

One morning Miku's father hand to be at work early so he had to drop Miku off at school a good half hour before the first bell, it was a pretty common occurrence. Miku didn't mind so much, she liked to have time to herself. She liked to just let her mind wander in the quiet. She lay out on the lawn to enjoy her time alone, it was still a little damp but she didn't care. Looking into the morning sky she saw a bright pink butterfly. It was so sharp and bright compared to the gray sky, Miku was captivated by it.

The creature looped through the air above her then sailed around the corner of the main building into the school courtyard. Miku wasn't quite sure why but she got up and followed the butterfly's path. That same electrifying sensation came over her when she saw Luka sitting on a bench. Luka seemed to glow in the gray morning, she was like a star. The butterfly circled in between the two of them then landed on the edge of Luka's bento box. Luka smiled and gently brushed the creature away, letting out a bell like laugh as she went. She was going to return to her tuna and rice but a bright green caught her eye. She looked up and saw Hatsune Miku standing idly on the path.

"Oh, good morning Miku," Luka said with a gentle smile, "Why are you here so early?"

Miku felt the blood rise to her cheeks; she'd never actually been alone with Luka before, it was so different. "Um… Hello Megurine-san.. I mean Luka, good morning," Miku tried to be nonchalant but she tripped over her own tongue, "My Dad had an early business meeting, he had to drop me off early, it happens pretty often" Miku explained. "_Come on Miku why can't you get one sentence out strait!"_ she berated herself.

Luka tilted her head to the side quizzically, "Really, don't you get lonely here all by yourself?" Luka asked.

Miku shook her head nervously, "No, I like the quiet, it's refreshing," Miku explained, "What are you doing here so early?" she asked.

Luka smiled at her with those mysterious blue eyes, "It's such a beautiful morning, I guess I just wanted to take the time to enjoy it too," She beamed at Miku.

"_Not as beautiful as you," _Miku thought to herself, she had to bite her tongue to keep from saying it.

Luka packed up her bento and stood up, "Well, I guess I'll leave you to enjoy your quiet, sorry to have disturbed you" Luka turned to depart.

"Wait!" Miku called out. Miku blushed deeply and shuffled back and forth from foot to foot as Luka looked back at her, "It does get lonely sometimes," Miku said quietly, "Why don't we enjoy the morning together?"

Luka smiled and returned to her seat, patting the stone next to her, "then come join me," she said warmly.

The two of them sat together for what seemed like a long time, just enjoying the quiet, the gray sky and each other's company. Eventually they heard the sounds of cars pulling up out front and more students arriving.

Luka packed her things and stood to go.

"Oh," Miku said, "I still have your notes Luka"

Luka looked over her shoulder, "It's alright, just give them back to me some other morning we spend together."

They could hear more students walking through the halls, getting stuff out of their lockers.

"_Some other morning?" _Miku thought to herself, but that thought was paralyzed as Luka leaned down and gave Miku a tiny kiss on the cheek.

"I'll see you later Miku," Luka said.

Miku sat stunned and silent on the bench as the bell rand and Luka was swallowed up by the crowd of passing students.

* * *

-Thats right boys and girls I'M ALIVE! I'm so sorry it's been so long, life kinda happened. To be frank I forgot about magnet for a while but when I heard Rondo of the Sun and Moon, I remembered. Doesn't help that most of my fanfiction was lost when my old computer died either. But I'm back and hopefully better than ever.


	3. Author's Note: I'm alive! and I've moved

Hi guys!

I am so sorry that this is not a new chapter for my subscribers. It is actually to let you know that I have moved to an account on Ao3.

Magnet has been reposted and will continue there.

/works/773505/chapters/1452488


End file.
